Memimpikan Senyuman
by amberianexotics
Summary: Gadis yang berusaha mendapatkan senyuman dan pemuda yang disukainya. Apakah akan berhasil?


**Judul: Memimpikan Senyuman**

**Author: chiehara**

**Pairing: NaruHina (maybe?)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Anime/disclaimer: Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**Sebuah Senyuman**

Ku gigit tempura yang baru saja kubeli pulang sekolah ini. Masih sambil makan, aku tertawa dan menggosip bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi. Tampak seorang pemuda berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang ditujukan untuk siapa saja yang dilihat dan melihatnya. Detik itu juga aku terpana melihatnya. Padahal, aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya. Ya, karena aku dan dia satu angkatan, tapi tidak saling mengenal. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatapnya diam-diam. Manis, manis sekali senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, aku masih mencoba memejamkan mataku. Daritadi kedua mataku ini sangat susah sekali untuk terpejamkan. Bahkan sudah kucoba mendengarkan lagu yang biasanya membuatku mengantuk kalau aku mendengarkannya, tapi cara itu tidak berhasil. Pikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada senyuman si pemuda tampan tadi. Aku tersenyum sambil menerawang senyumannya. Kubayangkan dia datang kepadaku dan menyunggingkan senyumannya kepadaku, dan pada saat itu juga dia memintaku menjadi miliknya. Ah, aku ini terlalu berhayal yang tinggi-tinggi. Tidak mungkin jika aku menjadi miliknya. Kenal saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi miliknya? Kupejamkan lagi mataku, dan kali ini berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku diam di tengah hiruk pikuk warga sekolah yang sedang tergesa-gesa untuk pulang, dan ada juga yang sedang resah menunggu jemputan. Tak lama, orang yang kukagumi muncul dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya seperti biasa. Sejak aku duduk di kelas delapan, aku sering memperhatikannya, apalagi senyumannya yang manis itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak naksir kepadanya, hanya sekedar suka padanya, dan senyumannya. Namun, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata aku mulai menyukainya, dan itu karena aku sering memperhatikannya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa aku merasa sebahagia ini. Serasa aku ingin segera memiliki pemuda tampan nan manis itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal yang tidak enak terlintas di pikiranku. Aku menunduk lesu. Aku dan dia itu memang tidak saling mengenal. Mana mungkin aku bisa memilikinya?

Aku tak mungkin memilikinya, tak mungkin bersamanya, dan bisa saja tak akan pernah berkenalan dengannya. Meskipun kami satu angkatan, tapi itu tidak menjamin kalau dia mengajakku berkenalan. Secara fisik aku tidaklah terlalu buruk; kulit seputih susu, pipi yang gemuk, dan sepasang mata lavender. Dan soal otak, mungkin aku termasuk murid yang pintar. Sedangkan jika aku mengajaknya berkenalan, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, karena aku terlalu gengsi.

Mungkin dia sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan senyumannya sambil tersenyum, dan mungkin sikapku yang pendiam ini membuatnya enggan mengenalku

Tapi, salahkah aku menyukai seseorang yang tidak mengenalku? Salahkah aku jika diam-diam aku selalu memerhatikan senyumannya dan mencoba mencari tahu semua tentang kehidupannya?

Aku ini memang gadis bodoh yang langsung terpikat padanya setelah melihat senyumannya. Aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah menyukainya sejak aku sering memerhatikannya saat kelas delapan, dan itu hampir dua tahun!

Sebodoh itukah aku sampai-sampai aku menyukai seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kukenal? Apakah aku sebodoh itu? Tuhan, perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku! Cintaku memang sering bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan aku merasa semua itu melewatiku seperti angin lewat.

Aku memang tahu kalau aku dan dia tidak akan pernah saling mengenal. Tapi, sekejam itukah kisahku ini? Kehidupan ini memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan. Saat ini aku merasa sangat bodoh, dan putus asa. Seharusnya anak ABG seperti aku ini jangan dulu memikirkan tentang cinta. Oh, apakah anak SMP seperti aku ini dapat dikatakan ABG? Mungkin tidak.

Kucoba untuk tersenyum. Belum saatnya aku membicarakan tentang cinta. Aku harus memikirkan masa depanku, dan juga berusaha untuk membuat orangtuaku bangga. Meskipun itu sulit, akan selalu aku coba untuk melupakan persoalan tentang cinta.

* * *

**YAAH. Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict kedua saya. Mungkin fanfict yang ini akan lebih nggak waras lagi kalau dibaca. Habisnya buntet banget pikiran sayaaa. Tapii, untung sudah selesai. Hoho. Mohon review nya yaa?**


End file.
